1. Field
The present disclosure relates to an organic light-emitting display device and a method of manufacturing the same, where the organic light-emitting display device is structured such that indentation impressions formed on a pad portion thereof can be clearly detected.
2. Description of the Related Technology
The rapid development of the information technology (IT) industry is dramatically increasing the use of display devices. Recently, there have been demands for display devices that are lightweight and thin, consume low power and provide high resolution. To meet these demands, liquid crystal displays or organic light-emitting displays having a plurality of metal wirings and light-emitting elements are being developed, among other displays.
Organic light-emitting displays, which are next-generation display devices having self-emitting light characteristics, have better performance than liquid crystal displays in terms of viewing angle, contrast, response speed and power consumption, and can be manufactured to be thin and lightweight since a backlight is not required.
Typically, a driving signal transmitted from a drive circuit board is delivered to each pixel of an organic display panel via a pad portion that connects the drive circuit board to the organic display panel. As a result, a desired image can be formed.
It is important for a connection portion of the drive circuit board and the pad portion of the organic display panel to be accurately bonded together to deliver a driving signal accurately. For this reason, after the connection portion of the drive circuit board and the pad portion of the organic display panel are bonded together, a connection state between the connection portion and the pad portion is identified based on indentation impressions formed on the pad portion when the connection portion and the pad portion are pressed against each other.
If the pad portion is made of metal, the indentation impressions can be detected clearly. However, in a bottom emission type organic light-emitting display, the pad portion is made of a transparent conductive material such as ITO. Thus, since the pad portion transmits most of light instead of reflecting the light, the indentation impressions cannot be clearly detected. Accordingly, it is difficult to determine the connection state between the connection portion and the pad portion, and to filter out panels with potential connection defects, leading to an increased defect rate of mass-produced products.